La liberté ou la mort
by Ellya'h
Summary: C'était fini. Enfin, Jesse était libre. Il riait, pleurait, hurlait. Libre, libre, libre... Libre de crever comme un chien. (post-saison 5) (projet/OS pour le moment)


Coucou!

Breaking Bad. Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez vite regarder cette série, elle est exceptionnelle... je pèse mes mots.  
L'histoire prend place à la toute fin de la série, que j'ai trouvée déchirante et comme j'aime énormément le personnage de Jesse, j'avais envie d'écrire ce qui je pense lui arriverait. J'espère que vous le trouverez IC, il pète un peu son steak mais faut le comprendre après tout ça. Je me suis amusée à mixer mon écriture ampoulée avec sa façon de parler assez crue. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il parle en VF dans la série, j'imagine que son "bitch" a été remplacé par un florilège de jurons donc personne ne devrait être choqué. ^^

Il y aura d'autres chapitres, ils n'auront pas ce style là : c'est un "démarrage". Je ne sais pas quand je les écrirais.

N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis :).

* * *

**Elefthería í thánatos**

_ "En grec : __Ελευθερία ή θάνατος_, _« La liberté ou la mort »_ est la devise nationale de la Grèce."  


_Jesse était libre._

_Libre, libre, libre._

La voiture filait à toute allure. Jesse se fichait de savoir où il allait et pour se soucier de sa mort imminente, encore fallait-il qu'il se rende compte de la situation. Les sons pétaradants du moteur lui vrillaient les tympans, le crissement des pneus lorsqu'il tordait le cou au volant lui donnaient des hauts-le-coeur. Tout allait trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse voir la route. Tout était allé trop vite, rien n'avait de sens. Jamais ça n'en aurait. Ses propres hurlements lui semblaient être un unique point de repère dans la réalité. Immuable.

Il vivait, il était là, présent : il le savait, puisqu'il explosait. Tout en lui explosait à la surface, c'était l'apothéose. La fin d'un de ces morceaux pour les culs ridés, où tous les instruments entrent en effervescence. Il avait jamais trop aimé pas trop ça, Jesse, la gueule orgasmique du Maestro l'aurait plutôt fait marrer, mais il parvenait à comprendre maintenant. Ses yeux explosaient, sa gorge explosait, tous les pores de sa peau explosaient. Il avait si chaud, tellement chaud. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de s'uriner dessus. Jesse riait, pleurait, le visage et les pensées tordus dans tout l'espace. Omniprésents, éparpillés. Des tas de mots lui cognaient le crâne, des mots intelligents, trop compliqués, des mots simples, trop brutaux, et puis ce mot, ce mot qui résonnait en lui comme une cloche dans le fond d'une Eglise.

_Libre, libre, libre._

Sa figure déconfite et ses dents teintées aux amphets suffisaient à témoigner qu'il n'avait rien d'un curé. Ou alors le genre de curé qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer en étant gosse. Tout ce qui était arrivé n'étaient que des preuves de la pourriture qui le rongeait à l'intérieur. Il aurait refusé de vendre sa came au type qui lui aurait raconté une pareille histoire, il y a deux ans. _Mec, t'es déjà trop déglingué. Des trucs comme ça, ça arrive pas. On n'enferme pas un gosse pour lui faire faire des meths avec une chaîne au cul pendant des semaines, des mois. On lui bute pas ses petites amies, ni ses potes. On n'empoisonne pas des enfants. On l'envoie pas tuer d'autres types. On le manipule pas. Pas comme ça. Pas pour de l'oseille. Pas possible._

Son rire ressemblait à un râle d'agonie, sa gorge était aride. C'était réel. Tout avait été réel. Et putain c'était drôle. Il pensait à ce un fou rire qu'il avait eu en découvrant la tragédie au lycée : alors t'es un paysan et tu te lèves roi un matin en découvrant que t'as baisé ta mère et tué son père ? Juste parce que ta malédiction traîne dans ton sang, comme ça... ? Et lui était un branleur lambda qui s'est réveillé un matin avec du sang dans une main et des millions de dollars dans l'autre. Juste parce qu'il s'enfilait du_ Captain Cook _par intraveineuse, comme ça... Ca avait été bon, vraiment marrant. Fallait bien se trouver de quoi s'occuper, fallait bien trouver un moyen pour que ta mère écoeurée ne te file pas un penny en te confondant avec un autre sans-abris. Pour que ton père arrête de te regarder comme la dernière des saletés insignifiantes sur cette planète.

Il avait réussi. Jesse avait montré à quel point il était capable, doué. D'autres font du skateboard acrobatique et se brisent tous les os pour le prouver. Lui il avait tué, il avait fait parti des plus grands criminels de ce monde, et il avait surtout créé une dope si bonne qu'Obama devait sérieusement en fumer en cachette. La meth bleue, la pure, la seule capable de faire faire de la poésie aux toxicos. Mais c'était terminé, rien de tout cela ne pouvait le rendre fier. Ce n'était même pas son passé, il coupait le cordon, renaissait.

_Libre, libre, libre._

Pour renaître, il faut au moins être mort. Mais lui, il se savait en vie... Jesse écrasa l'accélérateur pour mesurer jusqu'à quelle vitesse un corps vivant pouvait foncer sans émettre aucun signe de peur. Sans dérailler totalement, sans s'épuiser de la pensée de la mort. C'était son petit côté scientifique. Chimiste empirique devant l'éternel, il essayait de mixer la vie et la mort dans un même pichet. Un peu artiste aussi, un peu esthète, qui met son corps à l'épreuve pour la beauté du geste.

Comme Jane. Elle était morte en artiste, Jane. Elle avait peint sur son corps avec son rouge à lèvre. Dans son dernier souffle, elle avait même peint les draps de leur lit avec son vomi. Dans le fond, elle avait été cohérente, et lui aussi. La seule différence c'est qu'elle était morte et qu'il attendait toujours. C'était la différence avec tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré depuis deux ans, dans le fond. Ils étaient mort. Mais pas lui.

_Libre, libre, libre._

Il n'avait plus rien. Pas de fric, pas d'amis, pas de famille, pas de petite amie, pas de boulot, pas de responsabilités, pas de... _Rien._ Il pouvait être à nouveau une ardoise vide, il fallait juste qu'il trouve une méthode pour amputer sa mémoire. C'était bien son cancer à lui, de pouvoir toujours se souvenir, et de s'insurger contre les autres, contre lui-même. Qu'il essaie de faire mieux avec son cancer de fumeur de havane, ce Monsieur White : Jesse lui ne pourrait pas aller se faire masser les pieds à la clinique. Il n'y aurait pas de remède, c'était dans sa chair, c'était une putain de malédiction. _L'Epée de Damoclès_ ou une connerie de genre.

Et maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les médecins au Moyen-Âge pratiquaient la saignée : dans le fond, peut-être qu'ils avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient foutre et que la mort finalement, c'était la seule façon d'éradiquer le mal à coup sûr. Pas d'erreur dans le traitement, pas d'effets secondaires. Du grand génie. De purs gangsters en robe blanche que personne n'aurait jamais pensé à mettre derrière des barreaux.

_Libre, libre, libre._

Si sa mémoire était une tumeur, peut-être qu'on pouvait la percer et extraire tout ce marasme puant et dégoulinant. Quitte à souffrir le martyr pendant quelques temps : ce ne serait pas grand chose après ce qu'il a vécu. Jesse ne savait pas s'il avait jamais été aussi fort et aussi faible. Jesse ne savait même pas vers où il roulait, peut-être que s'il continuait sur la lancée il finirait par foncer né à né avec sa nouvelle identité.

Il n'espérait pas grand chose : peut-être qu'il pourrait changer de nom, de fringues, de pays, et puis devenir... pizzaiolo ? Pas un esclave de cuisine. Un grand, un putain d'artiste de la pâte à pizza. Le monde de la cuisine, ça le connaissait, il était bon Jesse, c'était même le meilleur dorénavant. Il voyait déjà l'idée la plus géniale de sa vie, appliquée aux pizzas : _La touche de Chili du Captain Cook. Le Retour._ Il souriait, nostalgique. Jesse comprenait comment il en était arrivé là, d'une certaine façon. Le gosse de quinze ans qui matait _Le Parrain_ défoncé à l'herbe n'arrivait pas à crever. Ca avait été bon, intense. Et puis terrorisant. Mais ça avait été marrant, jouissif.

Après la jouissance, ses pensées s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens. Après la jouissance, Jesse s'allumait une clope, nu et pantelant, parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit, un peu comme quand il se piquait. Il songeait : _L'homme est un univers, putain, y'a de l'entropie dans ma cervelle_. Un désordre qui ne peut que s'étendre perpétuellement. C'était un joli mot : entropie. Ca sonnait bien. De toute façon, pour l'orgasme, on appelait plutôt ça..._ la petite mort_ ? Evidemment. Jesse comprenait. Il avait joui de tout ça, la seule manière de poursuivre de façon cohérente, c'était de mourir. Mais pas totalement : juste une _petite_ mort.

_Libre, libre, libre._

Pas vraiment un choix, pas vraiment un hasard, juste une relation de cause à effet. Putain c'était bien la physique en fait. C'était ennuyeux mais il finissait toujours par piger un truc et se prendre pour un philosophie du sens de la vie. Va crever Platon, Jesse peut très bien apprivoiser la mort sans ouvrir tes bouquins poussiéreux : regarde, il vient de s'encastrer dans un arbre. Sans trop savoir s'il l'avait fait exprès ou non, consciemment ou pas. Un coup sec avec le volant, sa tête avait fait dix tours. Est-ce qu'il faisait des tonneaux ? Si c'était le cas, ce devait être beau de l'extérieur, il aurait voulu pouvoir admirer son propre visage en train de cogner le volant et la tôle en continuant de rire. L'explosion du par-brise avant fit le bruit d'une goutte d'eau, un bruit lointain.

Ou bien s'agissait-il de son propre sang qui s'écoulait.

_Ploc._

_Ploc._

_Ploc, ploc ploc ploc..._

D'après ses conclusions, ce n'était pas la vitesse qui le faisait flipper finalement. C'était l'arrêt.

_Putain putain putain_

Il pleurait, ne voyait plus rien. Il pleurait en beuglant comme un enfant terrorisé dans le noir, la joue encastrée sur le volant. Il riait.

_Libre, libre, libre..._

_Jesse était libre._

_Libre de crever comme un chien._


End file.
